


Everything I Don't Want

by Singing_Violin



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e13 Irresistible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: Scully's having feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The X-Files characters and universe are not mine.

I don't want to cry.

I don't want to be the stereotypical weak, emotional woman.

I definitely don't want to need comforting from a man.

Yet here I am, dampening my FBI partner's shirt.

Something about the way he looked at me, touched me, his panicked concern, just broke down my walls, already fragile from what had just transpired.

I shattered. Fell into his arms.

Sobbing, I hate myself for being everything I wanted not to be. And I hate him for bringing it out of me.

And those feelings only bring more tears. Where do we go from here?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I am still working on my post-S10 longfic. Just needed to jumpstart the writing muscles.


End file.
